1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to dehooking devices for the safe and easy removal of fish hooks from within a fish, and more particularly to a dehooking device which will release a treble hook from within the gullet of a fish and then shield the three hooks from reengaging the fish as it is withdrawn with the device from the fish.
2. Description of Related Art
Removal of a fish hook from the gullet or throat of a fish can be difficult, especially when the hook is set deep within the fish and hard to reach by hand or with long nose pliers. A number of prior art devices are known to facilitate the removal of the hook from the flesh of the fish while doing minimal harm to the fish and/or damage to the flesh itself, especially when “catching and releasing”.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,825 to Tetzner discloses a tool for removing from a fish a barbed hook attached to a line. Dick teaches a dehooking device with a slidable mouth bite sleeve for safely removing a hook from a fish or turtle's mouth in U.S. Pat. No. 6,840,002.
A fish hook remover having a shank and a spiral hook engaging flight on the shank is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,453,601 to Duncan. U.S. Pat. No. 4,914,853 to Swindle discloses a fish dehooking device consisting of a rod with a t-shaped handle at one end and a fishhook dislodging angled portion at the opposite end, as well as spreaders for holding open the throat and mouth of a large fish and devices for engaging the fishhook.
Underwood teaches a fish hook disgorger in U.S. Pat. No. 2,441,458. A device for removing embedded fish hooks is taught by Aye in U.S. Pat. No. 2,519,098.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,662,331 to Borup discloses an apparatus for dislodging and extracting a fish hook. Steiner teaches an apparatus to remove a barbed fish hook from a fish without manually contacting the fish in U.S. Pat. No. 2,781,599.
A device for removing a fish hook having a rigid shaft and a handle on one end and being bent to form a loop in the other end is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,021 to Nunley. U.S. Pat. No. 3,721,034 to Collins discloses an apparatus for safely removing a fish hook.
Petersen, Jr. teaches an apparatus and method to expedite the removal of treble hook from a fish in U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,618.
The removal of a treble hook, a fish hook having three separate barbs of three separate hooks which are spaced equidistant to one another with a common shank, presents an even more difficult removal task because, even when only one or two hooks embedded in the flesh are removed, withdrawing the treble hook from the fish can be extremely difficult. The hooks continue to come in contact with the flesh of the fish as the hook is withdrawn. Further complications may arise when the treble hook is attached to a lure which must also be manipulated while the treble hook is being withdrawn.
Only U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,618 to Petersen addresses the issue of removal of a treble hook from within a fish. The Petersen teaching involves a wad or mass of netting material secured to one end of an elongated shaft to form a swab like appendage to enmesh or snare one of the barbed ends of a treble hook and by manipulation, entangle the other barbs of the other hooks into the mesh whereby the treble hook may be then removed from within the fish.
The present invention teaches a unique fish dehooker which will first easily remove the treble hook from the flesh of the fish and then, as the treble hook is withdrawn along with the device, shields the hooks from contacting the flesh of the fish as the hook and device are fully withdrawn.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.